It Ain't Your Fault Johnny
by Miyuki Tanaka
Summary: Something terrible happens to Johnny Cade that tears him apart worse than anything else in his life. But also brings him and the one he and his loves closer than ever, but what happens when the gang finds out his secret? Pairings inside. M for later chaps
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Outsiders characters (I sometimes wish I did)

**Pairing(s): Two Bit/Johnny Pony/Tim**

* * *

Tuesdays. Darry effing hated them, but he knew he had to learn to enjoy the fact that he even _had_ a job.

Darrel Curtis walked home with his hands shoved in his pockets; trying to look less like a greaser than his brothers and friends. He still couldn't get used to the thought of being without them.

Ponyboy was on a week long trip with a few of his track friends and Sodapop was with an old friend a few cities away, so Darry was alone with nothing to do but hang with the remainder of the gang.

As soon as Darry walked inside his house he was surprised to feel the cold air hit his face. He was used to their home being warm and cozy during the winter.

He threw himself on the couch feeling miserable. It was his fault that Pony and Soda were gone. Darry yelled at and scolded Pony a bit too roughly and he knew that it was about time for him to snap and/or crack under pressure. He just didn't expect it to be so soon. Soda left because he was so filled with emotion that he couldn't stand to see his brothers argue anymore. He broke down and ran out the door and no one had seen him since last month.

* * *

Darrywoke up sometime in the middle of the night. He dozed off on the couch. There was someone laying on top of him. It took him a while to recognize that it wasn't a broad. Actually, it was the black haired, sixteen year old, greaser Johnny Cade.

Darry bolted up quickly. Johnny was unconscious and looked as if he'd been beaten pretty badly.

"Johnny," Darry whispered to himself.

* * *

***JOHNNY'S P.O.V.***

I woke up on a bed in a room that obviously didn't belong to me. I slowly sat up, but couldn't move so much because it hurt so badly and my body felt so sore. For a moment I forgot what happened the night before. Until Darry walked in, I felt fine. Then I started to remember every detail of the night before as clear as the water from the Florida Keys, causing me to tear up.

Darry looked down at me with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Johnny, what's wrong?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. All I could do was hold my head down and cry.

"Johnny?"

Darry put his hand on my shoulder and I jumped in surprise.

"D-Darry?" I asked kind of expecting him to say he was someone else.

I looked up into his icy blue eyes. Why? Why would he, Darrel Curtis, the one who hated, no despised, people like me, try to comfort me? _Me_ of all people!

"Yeah Johnny, what's up with you? What happened yesterday?"

I wiped my eyes and said "Okay, but don't to tell Dally."

"Alright," he replied.

"Promise?"

"I said I wouldn't tell Dally."

"No! You have to _promise_!"

Darry sighed.

"Okay. I _promise _I won't tell Dally."

**_*WEEKS LATER*_**

Darry did promise that he wouldn't tell Darry. What he didn't do was keep what I told him to himself.

He told Soda, who (of course) told Steve, who (to everyone's surprise) told Pony, who told Two-Bit, who (to everyone's discomfort) told Dallas, who tried to solve the problem himself.

Well the results were this: Pony was left with a sprained ankle, Soda was emotionally scarred, Darry had been shot twice in the shoulder and once in the knee, Dallas was shot three times in the chest, and Two-Bit was left with a minor concussion.

"It's all my fault," I sobbed onto Soda's shoulder. "I could've just kept stayed in the empty lot and minded my own business."

"No, no, Johnny cakes," Soda reasurred me "It ain't your fault. You did the right thing. Telling Darry, telling _someone_ was the smartest thing to do."

"I was scared," I cried.

"You were brave," Soda whispered

"I didn't fight back."

"You didn't keep something like this to yourself."

"I was scared. I didn't do anything. I just let my dad and those socs rape and beat me. And now Darry, Dallas, and the one that I love are all here in this stupid hospital because of me."

Soda and I looked at each other. I was stupid to say that. Now he'd ask "Who's the one you love?" Then he paused for a moment. "Is it Pony?"

I shook my head. "No, it's Keith Matthews


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS CHARACTERS**

***TWO BIT'S P.O.V***

Sittin in this hospital bed ain't nothin good for me. The doc says "You're in no condition to leave the hospital" and I says I'm fine doc!" and he walks away like I said nothin.

Sometimes I feel like I'm treated badly because I'm a greaser. Even the doc calls me a hood. Dally, now he's the hood. I'm not. I'm just a greaser and there's a big difference. Pony says we're all hoods and they all agree but I don't. I've got my own opinions.

* * *

***JOHNNY'S P.O.V***

I woke up feeling a pair of hands roam my body. The covers were suddenly thrown off me someone was covering my naked body. I could tell it was a guy because of a certain thing that was touching my body. A sweet voice whispers in my ear "I've missed you Johnnycakes."

"Soda?" I asked; he was the only one who called me "Johnnycakes".

"No, it's not Soda," the voice said.

"Keith?" I asked.

The stranger kissed me.

"That's right Johnny. It's me."

That was when I could see his face.

"Keith," I said smiling.

I touched his cheek. He kissed me again, exploring every corner of my mouth, then he pressed his hips against mine. Two Bit's hot, wet tongue made it's way over my nipple. I begged for more; he gave it to me.

Two Bit's tongue trailed to my waist. He repeated this several times leaving a small wet kiss upon the area where he stopped. He was obviously intending ton driving me crazy.

"I love it when I feel you harden," he chuckled.

A small moan escaped my lips and Two Bit thought of it as the sound of success. He grabbed my cock in both hands and started to lick the head slowly. My heart pounded quickly. It was the moment that I've always waited for: the moment when Two Bit decided I was ready to have sex with him. The thought of it couldn't be any more enjoyable.

Two Bit started pumping my dick as hard and fast as he could.

"Ah!" I moaned in pleasure and surprise.

By the way he was doing me I was surprised that he wasn't Dally.

"Fuck!" I shouted "Faster Keith! Faster! Harder!"

He complied. I couldn't control myself at this point. I pulled my hair and moaned loudly.

He lowered his head and place the tip in his mouth. I involuntarily bucked my hips up. Two Bit placed my cock into his mouth and started to suck strongly.

"Oh! Ah! K-Keith!"

He trailed his tongue up and down my shaft until I began to shiver and shake with pleasure. It wasn't long before I came into his mouth. Then he licked my member clean causing me to moan exotically.

"Keith," I moaned.

"Yeah baby?"

"Take me, please! I'm ready for it!"

Two Bit came up and kissed me. Our to tongues battled for dominance.

"I think you are too," he replied...

I was woken up by the sound of a loud horn from an eighteen wheeler.

_Damn! _I thought to myself.

That had to be the best dream I've ever had. For the first time since we've been together, Two Bit fas finally about to take me...But I wished with all my heart that it wasn't just a dream.

Unfortunately, it was.

* * *

***TWO BIT'S P.O.V***

"Wake up Keith. Wake up."

Someone was shakin me. I turn around.

"Johnny," I ask, the name barely escapes my lips.

Instead I see _my _definition of a hood. Dallas Winston stands next to my bed with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"I knew there was something going on between you two," he says "You two are lovers right?"

I nod."Yeah. Who told you?"

"Johnny did of course. The night everything happened he came to me and told me everything that I didn't already know about. Even the part about him having feelings for me."

I sighed. I already knew Johnny had feelings for Dally and him bringing it up didn't make me feel any better.

Then he starts talkin' about how much he owes me for jumpin' in the way and saving his life.

"Yeah, the doc says that a blow to the head with a sledge hammer would usually kill someone," Dally tells me.

"But he barely missed and I was still able to walk and I'm still here talkin to you so it wasn't that bad was it?" I ask him.

Dally shruggs his shoulders and I groan.

"When am I ever going to get out of here?" I ask myself.

Dally looks around the room.

"Hey," he says still lookin' around "before we came here Johnny gave me your switchblade."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask him.

Dally smiles a little darkly then says "I've got a plan."

* * *

***SODAPOP'S P.O.V.***

Ever since I saw Darry in that hospital bed, I've spent most of my time pacing my room.

The nurses told me that he'd been shot in the shoulder and knee but even that isn't enough to leave you in the hospital for two long weeks.

Something else had to happen that night at Johnny's place that no one was telling me about, and I needed to find out soon. I'd do anything to find out what happened to my my brother big brother. Everything and anything.


	3. Author's Notes

Kay, I've got this far and don't know where to go from here, I'm totally lost. Please let me know what you want to read about next in this fanfic. Any suggestions...Please?

Thank you

~Miyuki~


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for all that waiting folks. It's just been a while since I've been able to use a computer (I've been grounded; no surprise there.) So now, i finally have my chance! Let's just hope all of my good ideas haven't flown out of my head yet. ^_^

~Miyuki~

* * *

**_Darry_**

I did whatever I could to keep this family together and I would stop at nothing to see that my brothers and friends are taken care of. I just wished that there was an easier way that _this. _

_"Darrel Curtis is right in this room sir," the nurse informed him._

He took of his coat and loosened up his neck tie. I gulped, feeling nervous even though I had been through this so many times.

"Darrel," he greeted, sitting on the end of the hospital bed.

"Tony," I said politely, feeling grateful that I was in normal clothes and not the hospital robes that I had to wear for the first few days I was here.

"I'd like you to meet someone," he said, gesturing towards the door.

A man, maybe in his late twenties, walked through the door. I stood up and shook his hand wondering why Tony would introduce me to him at a moment like this.

"Michael here wanted to meet the person who has kept me so-_alive-_over the past months," Tony explained to me.

I nodded slowly, understanding exactly what he meant.

"He is a very fine and handsome young man isn't he?"

"The best I've ever had," Tony commented.

I stayed silent as the two men talked, praying that no one asked me anything that required me to talk. Unfortunately, however, Michael did.

"Do you enjoy your times with Tony?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but the thought better of it. Instead I looked over at Tony who put a hand on my shoulder.

"I think I can speak for both of us when i say that this is only business for him, not pleasure."

Michael smiled and went on: "Are you sure you wouldn't mind if I stole you away from Mr. Holden here and used you for myself? Wouldn't you want to be with someone a little younger?"

Tony tightened his grip on my shoulder. I didn't know what to say. If I said something wrong, I'd probably be kept in this hospital even longer than what I was told. I was hoping that I being in the hospital would keep Tony away for a while, but he found me somehow. Now I would be stuck here for as long as he wanted me to. Soda and Pony would probably be worried sick. And who could imagine what poor Johnny must've been going through. I had to find a way to get out of here quick!

"I'm sorry for having you to leave so quickly," Tony began "but-"

"Oh, no, I understand. You have things you need to get to right? Well I'll be seeing you soon."

Michael looked over at me and smiled a smile that made me uncomfortable. When he left and the door was closed shut, I looked over to Tony who sighed in relief. I closed my eyes and let out a small breath, then sat down on the bed.

"Ready to earn your pay? You're so eager nowadays."

"I'm ready to earn my way out of here," I said, unbuttoning my shirt.

Tony sat in the arm chair in front of me, lighting a cigarette. "Slowly Darrel. Let me savor the moment. If you're lucky and all goes well, I might even set you free from this hospital."

I obeyed his command, then unfastened my jeans and walked over to him. I straddled his waist and began kissing his neck as I unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it below his elbows. Tony's hands cupped my face. He stared at me for a while, taking in the moment. Then he kissed me roughly. I'd have probably gagged if I wasn't used to how forcefully he did it.

"Make this quick for me; I've got places to be,"

"What would you suggest I do?" I asked

Tony whispered it in my ear and I nodded. I lifted myself off of him and got down on my knees with my head near his crotch. Then he unzipped his pants and revealed his throbbing member. Without a second thought I brought my lips to meet the tip of cock, and then I moved down slowly and brought my mouth back up again.

"C'mon Darrel," he gasped.

I sucked harder and faster, hearing a slight moan escape his Tony's lips. Then with no warning he came in my mouth. I wasn't surprised; he never really warned me much.

"Swallow," Tony commanded. I obeyed, then I licked Tony's member clean.

I wiped my lips with the back of my hand as Toni stood up to leave.

"Well, I guess that'll be all," he said getting dressed again. "You're free to go. But I'll see you in my office the same time next week. Goodbye Darrel."

I nodded as my boss left without another word. Then I cleaned myself up, put my shirt back on and-after waiting until Tony was gone-went back to my house to see if my brothers were okay.


	5. Chapter 5

** Okay, I know this might be a little off from the last chapter but I've been off my game for a while so please just bear with me.**

* * *

Soda always had a knack for showing up at the wrong times. Tony and I were walking out of the hospital room together when he arrived at the door. Tony had his hand on my shoulder, tightly holding me in place. I couldn't move unless he released me; that's how it usually went.

I could never go to any other man without his permission. I could never go home without his permission. He owned me, and I needed the money to take care of my family. As long as I was paid, I could care less how he treated me or what he did to me. As long as I knew my family was taken care of, I didn't have to worry.

"Darry!" Soda exclaimed. I didn't answer. I only gave a faint smile.

I heard Tony release a satisfied moan from the back of his throat and shivered. If he took an interest in my younger brother, it would be the end of him, and possibly what was left of my family.

"Darrel, is this your brother?"

I nodded.

"You two look so alike," he said. "Except for—"

"My hair," Soda finished for him. "I know."

Tony finally let go of my shoulder and I ran to hug my brother. I quickly led him out of the hospital without another word.

"Who was that?" Soda asked.

"I'll explain later, I promise," I replied.

"He looked like-"

"I'll—explain—later," I said again, through gritted teeth.

We both entered the truck and quickly sped off.

* * *

***Regular P.O.V***

Darry threw himself on the couch and sighed, glad to be home. Soda was in the kitchen making dinner since the others would be on their way.

"How's everyone been since...?" Darry's voice trailed off.

Soda walked into the living room slowly wiping his hands dry on a towel.

"Dally and Two Bit broke out of the hospital the other night. They chased after them, but after forcing them to get a checkup so that they could be "legally" checked out, they let them go.

"Pony?"

"He's doing fine. He and Johnny should be on their way from school right now."

Darry smiled wondering how they would react when they saw him home again. "And how's Johnny doing at home?"

"Well," he began. "Johnny's dad got arrested a while ago."

"That's good," Darry replied nodding.

"But, they let him go."

"What!"

He jumped off the couch and looked at his brother incredulously.

"T-they said there just wasn't enough evidence to-."

"FUCK!"

Soda tried to calm his brother down. "But they're keeping an eye on him. They have an officer stationed at his house every night. They should be fine."

Darry shook his head. It just wasn't enough for him. "No, I want him here every day after school," He declared.

Soda was shocked. "I thought...I mean...he's—"

"GAY? Yeah, I know, but he's still family no matter how anyone decides to look at it! He's still our Johnny, Soda, and we have to make sure no one can hurt him again."

Soda smiled broadly. "You're starting to sound like Dallas."

* * *

Comments? Suggestions? Please Review...help me out!


End file.
